Current module cooling solutions remove heat primarily from the back of a chip or chip stack, limiting the amount of heat which can be removed. Furthermore, it is difficult with conventional test fixturing to provide adequate cooling and interconnection to chips and chip stacks with fine pitch interconnects during electrical testing.
Therefore, there is a need for a cooling device and process for cooling chips and chip stacks that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.